donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Itchy Itchiford
Itchy is the deuteragonist in Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, and All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol, he serves as the tritagonist instead. Personality He is a Dachshund that works for Charlie Barkin. He is first seen breaking Charlie out of a heavily guarded city pound. He spends the movie acting as Charlie's sidekick. He witnesses Charlie's death, and is the first person Charlie goes to after returning from heaven. He assists him further and builds Charlie's new casino. He is attacked by Carface after Charlie leaves to help the poor with Anne-Marie. He also alerts the Rich Couple when Anne-Marie is captured by Carface. He is last seen in Anne-Marie's possession after Charlie's death. According to All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, he died choking on a chicken drumstick. he's called Itchy due to the many fleas he carries on his body & ( in the first film ) had this uncontrolable habit of scratching when nervous. he is Charlie's best friend, sidekick, & polar opposite, always acting as the voice of reason & is more reliable & caring, but is also very cowardice & whiny, & always tries to get out of Charlie's many scams though he always sticks by Charlie no matter what, but he never seems to show any fear when it comes to his friends being in danger & shows alot of bravery even aggressiveness when nessasary. Role in Film At the beginning of the film Itchy is busting Charlie out of a city pound, & after having a near death excape they make it to the casino alive & celebrates they're return. but a short time later, Itchy gets seperated from Charlie from a secret door & overhears Carface's thugs plotting Charlie's death & even hearing the mention of a " monster ". He rushes to go warn Charlie but is too late as he witnesses his death at the docks. Back at they're home, Itchy is having a nightmare of Caface but is woken by Charlie, but goes haywire over seeing him again thinking he's a ghost. During a conversation, he tries talking him out of wanting revenge, & mentions a monster Carface has in his basement. The both of them sneaks into a vent & finds out that the monster turns out to be a little girl name Anne-Marie, who can talk to animals. Itchy wants absolutely nothing to do w/ the girl, but Charlie takes her as a means of making money off her talent. I WILL RESUME WRITING THE PLOT. Gallery Trivia *When Itchy gets nervous, he scratches himself. Even at the city pound while rescuing Charlie and in the pipes of the basement while showing Charlie, "the monster" in the basement. *Itchy is one out of 2 characters who has'nt changed voice actors throughout the whole franschise. The other being Killer. Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs